Mystic Storm
by Sakura23
Summary: When Dino Org attacks Briarwood, the former Ninja Storm Power Rangers will have to team up with Mystic Force to save the day. Master Org is back...and he's out for revenge. Oh, and did I mention Lothor is also waiting for a piece of the cake?
1. A Call From the Past

Chapter One: A Call From the Past

Master Org had been defeated in present day Turtle Cove 4 years ago, or so the citizens of the city, as well as the Wild Force Power Rangers thought. But he had managed to slowly regenerate over the years, and was now back to his nasty old self. His powers were still weak from having been unused for so long, but he still had some energy left. With this energy, he sneaked into the Briarwood Museum of Natural History the night before Nick, Laura, Lianbow and the former Ninja Storm Rangers were scheduled for their tour of the attraction and covered the T-Rex skeleton in the Hall of Dinosaurs with Org seeds. The seeds disappeared into the bones the moment they touched the dead carnivore, and the T-Rex slowly rose from its platform. It roared, then turned into an Org shaped vaguely like a Tyrannosaurus. He had spikes growing out of his silver armor, his head, his tail, even his legs. Only one spike, the middle one on his back, was yellow, the others were white. A single horn sat upon his forehead, which signified his status as a Duke Org.

"Dino Org, I have gifted you with the power of 15 Duke Orgs as well as numerous Org seeds." Master Org intoned. "So the Mystic Force Power Rangers will have a hard time trying to deal with you. And while you're wrecking havoc upon Briarwood, I want you to crush the Ninja Storm team as well for Lothor, a personal friend of mine. Now go back to sleep, and when the Rangers arrive tomorrow, start terrorizing the population of both cities without waiting for my command. Get it?"

"I hear and obey, Master Org." Dino Org replied. He then turned back into a harmless skeleton of a T-Rex before remounting the platform. His head turned once more before locking in place. Master Org laughed loudly, evilly, before leaving the museum. But as with all plans, his current 'EVIL PLAN NUMBER 63' would fail eventually. After all the Power Rangers would get their victory over all evil monsters and their plans in the end.

_Rock Porium, Briarwood, California, USA_

I was stocking the shelves with the last Kira Ford CD and looking quite bored because the job was taking forever to get done, when the Lunar Caller abruptly rang, startling me so much I fell off my ladder and landed on my butt on the hard textile floor.

"Are you okay?" Nick called out worriedly from the cash register, and got a groan in reply. "Vida, jump down from the DJ table for a moment and make sure Laura didn't break a bone."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I tried to say, but got a good inspection nevertheless. "Guys, you're sometimes too protective of me." Lowering my voice, I then muttered something about the Mystic Force Rangers acting like Sensei Watanabe (who had been very protective of me as well as his son Cam when I worked with Ninja Storm).

Madison came over then to right the ladder. "We have a right to be worried." She said. "Given your many years of Ranger experience, we can't afford to lose you to the Master."

"Master, shamaster." I snapped at the girls, and shooed them all away. "Excuse me, but I've got a phone call to answer."

"You can't answer the phone, not when Toby's around." Xander told me when he walked by. "Now finish filling up the shelves. That call's gonna have to wait."

"It's rude not to answer a phone call, especially one that's ringing without stopping." I answered, sensing that the caller was one that was not willing to give up easily. "Hello, who is this?"

"It's Hunter Bradley from the Thunder Ninja Academy." The person on the other side replied, and I almost fell off my ladder again when I heard the former Crimson Thunder Ranger's voice. "Ahh! Hunter, I wasn't expecting a call from you. How have you been? For that matter, how has everyone been?"

"Shane, Dustin, and Tori appear to be enjoying their jobs at the Wind Ninja Academy, Sensei Watanabe is thinking about retiring, and my own teacher, Sensei Omino has been so happy to see me back at his school that he's not letting me out of his sight. Blake, as you know, went on to pursue a motocross career, and I happen to have a whole list of his upcoming races, so if you're interested I'll fax you a copy. As for Cam, he's currently at Ninja Ops getting everything back online. As of now he's trying to rev up that Mobile Command Center. The truck's been catching dust for the last three years."

"I see." I commented, and continued to put Kira Ford CDs on the shelves. "Say, what say you to a little meeting right here in Briarwood any day this coming week?"

"What, you're in Briarwood?" Hunter asked. "That's pretty far from Blue Bay Harbor. What drew you to that place, anyway?"

"It's a funny story, and I hope I have the chance to tell it to you some other time, Hunter. Now, about that reunion I had in mind?"

"Reunion? Oh, I see, you want to see all of us again. That can be arranged. Tomorrow both ninja schools have a week long summer break, and that means I can gather the whole gang and come meet you in Briarwood. We shouldn't have any problems with traffic due to our abilities to ninja streak instantly from one town to another, and if you'll name a time and place, I can arrange everything."

"Good. Then write this down." There was pause, followed by the sound of Hunter slamming drawers as he tried to find a spare piece of paper. "Time? 9:00. Place? Briarwood Museum of Natural History. Meet me outside the main entrance."

"Sounds like a good plan." I heard Hunter say after he had finished scribbling. "Oh hey, I've got to go. Sensei Omino just arrived and judging by the look on his face he's not too happy. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

"Great." And with that I closed the phone. "Yahoo! I'm gonna have a reunion! Nick, we're gonna have guests tomorrow morning, lots and lots of guests. You don't mind if I bring them along for our trip to the Dinosaur Museum, do you?"

"Why not?" Nick called back. "The more, the merrier."

"Okay then." I answered, and whirled around to see Toby looking at me. "Hey. Wazzup, boss?"

"Hurry up and finish that job, or you're not leaving, got it? Oh, and when you're done I want you to run to the post office and get me a couple more boxes of Kira Ford CDs, which I'll expect you to stock tomorrow. Be here at 9, got it?"

"9?" I squeaked. "Uh Toby, I think we may have a problem."


	2. Dad Got Run Over by a Dinosaur

Chapter Two: Dad Got Run Over by a Dinosaur

Toby turned out to be more than happy to let me go see my friends from Blue Bay Harbor, especially once I let it slip that they were former Power Rangers who had defeated evil three years ago. Immediately he changed my work schedule, but on one condition: I had to get the Ninja Storm guys' signatures so he had proof of the existence of other Rangers.

"If you'll keep their past a secret I'll do all I can to get you their autographs." I told him before leaving the store with Nick in tow the next day. "Bye now! Okay Nick, get your Dad, and I'll meet you at the Museum in a half hour."

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Nick immediately asked. "I mean, won't you be lost?"

"Lost?" I laughed at this. "Dude, I can't possibly be lost. A map of Briarwood's all in my head. And besides, if I _do_ lose my way, I can always ask for directions in order to find the right path. Remember that I've lived in Root Core with you and your magical family for weeks now and know my way around town."

"Yeah, but don't you need transportation? You don't have a car, and the buses will be awfully full this morning. Do consider that before running off on your own."

"Oh I'll get there." I answered, and smirked. "Way before you, that is." Though I hadn't been a student at the Wind Ninja Academy, the Ninja Storm Rangers had been kind enough to teach me some elementary skills before we all parted to go our separate ways, and after many months of practice, I could now ninja streak and manipulate the elements as well as they could. Recently I hadn't been doing much ninja streaking, and by refusing Nick's offer of a motorcycle ride, I hoped to brush up on my skills.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to get there by yourself, since that is your wish, Laura." Said Nick, and left to pick up Lianbow from Root Core. Once he had gone through the tree that served as the portal between the Mystic Forest and Briarwood, I made sure nobody was watching before ducking into an alley to ninja streak to the museum. They say that once you learn a skill you never really forget it, and after a little practice bouncing off the buildings I successfully turned myself into a silver blur before heading for downtown Briarwood.

Naturally I _was_ the first one to show up at the entrance to the museum. Immediately after getting there I received a phone call from Nick saying that he had just gotten Lianbow out of Root Core, so I figured I was in for a long wait and sat down on a nearby bench to play the flute. Naturally, the tune I could play the best was 'Ode to Nature', and to my surprise some people decided to pay me for practicing my special song for the Deer Zord. A half hour later, the two arrived, and after purchasing the tickets with Nick's help Lianbow prepared to go into the exhibits.

"Dad, in case you forgot, we have to wait for some more people." Nick said to his father before he could vanish through the automatic doors, and the Wolf Warrior nodded when he remembered what his son had told him the night before. "So Laura, how long until these people get here?"

"I bet they'll be here very soon." I answered. "Look, there they come now." I had just spotted black blurs bouncing down toward us, and immediately knew these were my former teammates. "Nick, Lianbow, may I have the pleasure of introducing the former Ninja Storm Power Rangers? People from Blue Bay, say hello to the Mystic Force Red Ranger and his dad."

"Uh hello." Said Nick when Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, and Blake suddenly went from blurs to people in ninja uniforms (and in Blake's case, a navy blue jacket). "Pleased to meet you all."

"So this is Briarwood, eh?" Dustin said cheerfully. "Not bad, not bad at all! It sure feels a lot more homey than Blue Bay Harbor, which is a giant compared to this tiny town." He then noticed my friends and extended a hand for them to shake. "Good to see you, dudes."

"Ah, it's been so long." I said with a smile, but that smile quickly turned into a frown. "Geez, what's with the uniforms? Could you all not find some more casual clothing before coming out the Academies? This is supposed to be a field trip, not a ninja conference." The Wind and Thunder Academy teachers were wearing the same uniforms they had worn to Reefside during our little meeting with the Dino Thunder team 2 years ago.

"Oh lighten up." Shane told me, and slung a arm across my shoulders. "You can't expect even us teachers to be perfect all the time. Besides, wearing our uniforms sure beats spending hours figuring out what to wear." And he looked at Tori, who grinned when she met his gaze. "_Somebody_ we all know spends at least half the morning deciding what to put on when she wakes up."

Blake suddenly spoke up. "Well," he said, "I'll go get the tickets for those of us who came all the way from Blue Bay. Hunter, if you please—"

"Take the whole wallet with you, bro." Hunter answered, and patted his brother on the back before explaining to Nick that they were adopted siblings. Lianbow then watched as the younger Bradley walked off, and we continued to chat. A few moments later, Blake suddenly yelped, causing some of us to wonder what was wrong with him.

"60 dollars plus tax?" he cried out loudly, letting his jaw drop when the cashier showed him the final price. "Hey Hunter, we may have a money problem. Can you come over here?"

"Oh dear." Said Tori, and we all watched as Hunter excused himself from our group so he could help his little brother. "Does that mean we can't get in because the price is a tad high?"

Shane shook his head and walked over to comfort the Water teacher when she started to worry. "Don't worry, Tor. Once your knight in shiny blue armor gets over the sticker shock, we'll have no problem entering the museum."

The rest of the day turned out to be quite fun. Shane quickly became Nick's new friend, and everyone enjoyed watching Lianbow marvel at his food when we all sat down to eat lunch at the museum food court (the ancient wizard had an adventure trying to figure out how to eat a pizza when we put a double cheese slice in front of him). Tori had missed me when I left Blue Bay and sought to reestablish our relationship, so when we went through the Triassic exhibit I left the boys to have a private conversation with her. At last it was time to go, but before we went out Hunter paused to check his backpack because Dustin threatened to hammer us all if we lost the stuffed stegosaurus he had brought from the museum store (Why a ninja teacher would want a stuffed animal is beyond me, but that's what Dustin really wants, so we can't argue about that). Assured the dinosaur was still in the backpack, the former Yellow Ranger happily whistled a tune as he proceeded to walk out the door, and we turned to follow him. However, nobody got within an inch of the exit before Tori decided to turn around for one last look at the exhibits and screamed in terror. We all whirled to see what was the matter, and as we did so, the T-Rex skeleton mounted upon a elegant ebony platform just a few feet away suddenly broke free from its moorings and started charging toward us!

Instantly Shane readied himself for battle, and the others copied him as the berserk dinosaur got closer and closer. But I knew this wouldn't bode well when battle was joined, so I urged everyone to get out of their fighting stances. When nobody listened to me though, I lightly kicked Shane's left foot to make him move.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" The Red Ninja Storm Ranger wanted to know, and Dustin tapped his head a little while later when he caught on to my way of thinking. "Well duh, that T-Rex isn't exactly your height, dude. Try attacking him from the air instead. You will want to hit him in the eye sockets or something, because I suspect that's where he'll be most vulnerable."

"Good thinking, Sensei Dustin." I immediately answered, and Shane was forced to agree that this was a better idea. He immediately proceeded to make the hand movements for the 'walking on air' ninja ability, but was interrupted again, this time by Lianbow. The father of the Light volunteered to attack the dinosaur all by himself, much to the surprise of all, and he could have succeeded, had the zombie dino not stomped upon his shoulders before he could morph and ripped his chest with razor sharp claws.

"Dad, no!" Nick screamed as his father fell, and the others rushed to help him get his father away from the monster. As they ran forward, the skeleton suddenly shrank and turned into Dino Org. Unfazed by this sudden metamorphosis, Hunter asked Shane, me and the other ninjas to join forces, and together we melded our energies together to create a mighty vertical hurricane which stopped Dino Org in his tracks, at least for a while. As the enraged mutant fossil tried to break free, an injured Lianbow managed to remain conscious enough to use one of his Light teleportation spells to take us back to Root Core.

"Uthe Zazare!" he shouted just as the vicious monster broke free with a feral scream, and before it could attack us again the spell seal dragged us down into the ground just in time.


	3. The Worlds Collide

Chapter Three: The Worlds Collide

Udonna didn't notice us when we materialized inside Root Core until Hunter startled her niece Claire by tripping upon the tail of my white cat, who let a yowl of fury upon feeling pain. Woken up by the noise, Fire Heart stuck his huge head into the living room, surprising Shane, who immediately prepared to fight the dragon without his Ranger powers to protect him. Thankfully, before the two could come to blows, I stomped on Shane's foot to get him to back down and placated Nick's pet by tossing him a frog I found hopping underneath the crystal ball table.

"Udonna, come down quick!" Clare instantly cried out upon reaching the injured Lianbow, forcing the sorceress to abandon analyzing the cryptic Xenotome on the landing. "Uncle's hurt!"

Seeing her wounded husband immediately drained all color from the White Mystic Ranger's face, and she rushed down the stairs to tend to Lianbow. Nick then butted in and tried to help, but his mother's grave face halted his progress. In a serious tone, she then ordered all of us to march into Fire Heart's den so we couldn't distract her from making a healing potion. But before leaving, I had Hunter get her some things from the potion ingredients cupboard because he was the only one besides her high enough to reach all the shelves, and the Thunder Ninja noted we were out of stickleberries, one of the necessary healing potion components.

"I'll go help them find some more berries." Nick offered, only to be rejected by Lianbow, who asked his son to stay behind so the family could get through this crisis. "Oh, okay then. You may go in my place, Laura."

"Great." I said, and when Udonna approved of me going out with Hunter I tucked the empty berry jar under my arm and prepared to leave. "The rest of you ninjas be good now. Don't cause the family any trouble while I'm away."

"What about me?" asked a muffled voice from a golden lamp underneath a pile of books, and Blake overturned all the tomes to stare at Jenji, who poked his head out the moment the obstructions were removed. "Oh hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Blake Bradley, the former Navy Power Ranger." The Asian man replied. "I'm also Hunter Bradley's brother."

"Ah, you mean you're the brother of the guy who provided Laura with Bast, the white cat?" the cat genie asked. "I've heard a lot about you thanks to Laura's 'Legacy of Power' CD (an encyclopedia chronicling the history of the Power Rangers). By the way Laura, you might want to hurry up, because Udonna's not going to be happy if Lianbow bleeds to death while we stand here chatting."

"Yeah dude, that would be sick." Shane agreed, and I nodded to Hunter at that moment when Udonna shot a cold look in our direction. Together the two of us ninja streaked out of the room, startling the rest of the Mystic Force Rangers, who all yelped as the wind of our passing blew them apart when they entered Root Core.

"What was that?" Xander wanted to know once he recovered from being knocked over. "Can somebody explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

"I could explain—" Said Dustin, only to be interrupted when Chip cut him off.

"Superspeed?" he enthusiastically shouted. "How cool is that?! Can one of you new guys teach me to do that too?"

Tori smiled. "Actually, it's called ninja streak, and if you want to learn it you're going to have to practice a lot in front of Sensei Watanabe or Omino at the Thunder or Wind Ninja Academy. We could teach you now since our real tutors aren't here, but while Laura and Mr. Handsome are out gathering stickleberries for Lianbow, we've got to get to work. Dino Org's threat is very real and it's going to require all of us to defeat him. However, I have just one question. How can we morph without our powers?"

"I believe I can answer that, Tori Hanson." A familiar voice called out, and everyone turned to see Kite standing at the entrance. As the Mystic Force Rangers watched, all the Ninja Storm Rangers dropped to one knee to pay respect to their former teammate's god, who proceeded to tell them they had a surprise coming.

Meanwhile, Hunter and I were out in the forest getting our hands sticky. Udonna only needed 10 berries, so gathering didn't take long, but I thought it best to fill up the entire jar, so Hunter complied by stripping another bush of its nasty tasting fruits before we washed our hands free of berry juice in the nearby stream.

Satisfied Udonna would appreciate what we had done for her, I then prepared to ninja streak back to base with the Crimson Ranger, but Hunter told me it wasn't time to leave yet.

"Why?" I asked. "Hunter, if we don't hurry, Lianbow could be in mortal danger!"

"They're called Mystic Force for a reason." The Ranger replied. "I'm sure your current teammates have spells that can temporarily stop bleeding. Besides, now's my chance to do something I can't do unless the two of us are alone." He then stopped to check his pockets before opening his hand to reveal a sparkling silver ring. "Okay, I now I may sound stupid saying this, but Laura Delainy, after we defeat Dino Org, will you marry me and come teach by my side back at the Thunder Ninja Academy?"

I stared at the ring for a moment, then at his face, then back at the ring again while opening and closing my mouth like a fish gasping for air. Then I felt dizzy, but managed to control myself long enough to whisper hoarsely: "Tell me you're not serious."

"Of course I'm serious. Now sit down before you hurt yourself." I sat, then teleported the jar right away using my Lunar Caller because it didn't look like we would be returning soon thanks to Mr. Bradley's unexpected announcement. Though my morpher didn't look anything like the Mystic Force's wands, Udonna had managed to configure it so it could be used to execute magical commands with her magic. "So. What do you think?"

"I think…I think I'll marry you after all." I said. "Take a break, ya know?"

"Great." Hunter smiled when he heard me make my decision. "Then it's final. Say, would it freak you out if I said the ceremony will be in front of everybody at the two ninja academies, and the two Senseis will serve as priests at our wedding?"

I smiled back. "No. Nothing you do really surprises me anymore. But I do wonder what Blake will say when he finds out."

"Oh don't worry, he won't be jealous at all. He and Tori are already married, so he shouldn't take this news too hard."

My jaw dropped when I heard that, causing my fiancé to laugh. "Oh, you wouldn't have known." He then looked back at the direction of Root Core. "Hey, I wonder what the others are doing right this moment."

I was also eager to rejoin the group at this time, so the two of us quickly bounced out of the clearing before people started wondering why we were taking so long to get back.

Animus, in the body of Kite, had given back the Ninja Storm Thunder and Wind morphers while we were gone. He had also informed the teams that Master Org had managed to reconstruct himself and was currently partying with Lothor in the Cave of Souls outside Blue Bay Harbor. Immediately upon seeing his long forgotten Power disc Hunter instantly snapped it into his Thunder morpher, which glowed crimson as it powered up. He then strapped the item upon his wrist before politely asking the boy to repeat himself, and Kite reiterated his speech using as few words as possible. The Lord of the Wild Zords then told us that if the Ninja Rangers wanted to borrow any Wild Zords in the upcoming battles with Dino Org they could, since the Zords were interchangeable with each other.

"That's all very nice." Said Dustin once the god was done talking. "But I still have one question. During our last battle, Lothor destroyed our Zords by blowing them up. All that Cam could salvage after the battle were bits and pieces of scrap metal, broken glass, and lots and lots of dust that was once the Power Spheres. Even the Deer Zord wouldn't be able to heal that pile of junk. The damage was irrevocable, dude. That evil space ninja destroyed _everything_. So how did _you_, of all people, recover all our arsenal? Last time I checked, there was nada left."

At once everyone of his friends moved to slap the back of his head and reprimand him for being so dumb, but Animus stopped us from doing so.

"For once, the person you all still playfully call the 'Airhead' has a very good question." He said. "Of course, I won't reveal all my secrets, but let's just say that a god pretty much has the ability to do a lot of amazing things. By the way Laura, congratulations. I'm just surprised your future husband won't have the wedding on the Animarium, because that is where I hoped it would be."

"Dude, there's another wedding in the future?" asked Dustin, and Shane groaned when he realized he would have to go to the Asian Food Market to purchase another cake like the one he had served for Blake and Tori's wedding. "Awesome! Hunter, my man, gimme a high five!"

"Rangers, come here." Udonna suddenly commanded, and we rushed to her side to look at the crystal ball on the table in the center of the room. "Dino Org has attacked the citizens of Briarwood. You must postpone all plans now and go save the world. Nick, I know you are worried about your father but I assure you he'll be fine."

"Yeah, Lianbow's tough and I know he'll recover." Vida agreed, and Nick took charge.

"Ready to go, everyone?" he asked us. "Shane?"

"Ready." Said Shane, who nodded when Tori and Dustin nodded back at him simultaneously.

"Hunter, what about you and your brother?"

"Ready!" chorused the Thunder twins.

"Laura?"

"Duh. I was born ready, dude."

"Great. All together now—"

There was a pause as everyone prepared to go through their customary morphing procedures, and then Animus disappeared, thus giving us the 'go ahead' to kick some dino butt.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, ha!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

Once out of Root Core, we found the Ninja Storm Mobile Command Center already loaded with plenty of gas and all the Tsunami Cycles, as well as my Wolf Savage Cycle. On the driver's seat Blake found a note from Cam, and we all took a minute to read it because the computer geek might have slipped us some important instructions, such as 'How to Drive a 18 wheeler Truck, For Dummies' or something like that, because none of us had ever done so before. But all Cam had scrawled was 'Zords are back online, and guys, try not to break any bones while fighting or you'll be sorely disappointing your students at the Academies. Sorry I can't join you, Dad won't let me leave his sight right now.'

"Okay, now that we're all set let's go." Said Tori, and started up the truck before putting it on autopilot. While Blake was reading the note out loud she had punched in our destination into the GPS navigation system so we wouldn't have to waste much time. "And we're outta here!"


	4. Mystic Storm

Chapter 4: Mystic Storm

Only after the truck had merged into the highway did I turn off the Mobile Command Center's autopilot and attempt to drive manually. No GPS can park a vehicle without human help, and what's more, the car behind us was a police van. If the officer noticed nobody was behind the wheel controlling the truck he would freak out, or worse, issue us a ticket.

"Guys," Shane suddenly said as he was jumping upon his Tsunami Cycle, "we're nearing the drop off point, are we not?"

"Yes, we are." I called back through the Lunar Caller, and checked my mirrors. "Great, we now have enough room to maneuver. But before anybody moves though, I want to lay down a few ground rules. Number one, don't escalate the battles unless it's absolutely necessary, and two, if anybody comes through your communicators, don't argue with that person. It's most likely to be Cam and everybody should know he holds the key to the very things that could save your life."

"Now that's true, dude." Said Dustin, and moved his Tsunami Cycle forward a bit with his feet. "Okay everybody from Mystic Force, hang tight to your Ninja Storm partner, because we're outta here!" And at Shane's cry of 'let's go!' multiple engines spluttered to life before rushing down the ramp that had been lowered a few seconds ago. Each Tsunami Cycle that followed the leader then did a wheelie before ninja streaking off into the distance, and I changed lanes when I saw a big sign that said 'Briarwood, Exit 4A'.

By the time I got to the battlefield, I saw the others had already annihilated most of the foot soldiers and were battling the three main baddies: Lothor, Master Org, and Dino Org. Quickly I rushed into the melee in order to lend a helping hand, and Tori suddenly screamed when the two Orgs combined their energies to blast her into Shane and Dustin. All three Wind Rangers went flying, but were saved by Vida, who created a wind current to gently lower them back down to Earth so nobody would hurt themselves. The rest of the Mystic Force team then rushed to the Light's side, and he nodded to each of them.

"Okay, they're tough, so let's power up!" Nick cried out. "Legend Mode, everybody!"

"Sounds good!" Chip agreed, and the others yelled 'yeah!' in response.

"Then let's do it, guys!"

"Galwit Mysto Neramax!"

Shane grinned from behind his visors when he saw the Legend Warriors come forth, and called his own group together. "All right. If the Mystic Force wants to take this to the next level I'm also going to give myself a major power boost. Battlizer Mode!"

Hunter now took this moment to stare at these powered up Rangers with a look of disbelief upon his face. "Hey, that's not fair. How come the Red Rangers always end up with the cool stuff?"

Blake laughed at this. "C'mon bro, don't tell me you're jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous! How come the _Crimson_ Ranger can't get anything?"

"You have a Ninja Glider Cycle nobody else can use and you're complaining, my friend?" Shane retorted with a laugh, and clapped his partner on the back before pointing to his armor. "Well, I guess I could let you borrow Skyla's gift for once if you really want it. The thrill of flying is something you might enjoy. Dunno if it'll work on you though. Power ups are normally Red Ranger exclusive."

"Speaking of flying, I believe the Falcon Zord wants to chat with you, Hunter." I said, and threw him a red animal crystal with a little figurine of a falcon inside. "This just materialized next to my own animal crystals. Maybe it's yours."

Hunter listened for a moment, then grinned. "Gee, I guess my wish is going to come true after all. The Falcon Zord just told me I can activate the Animarium Armor anytime, for as long as I am a Ranger!"

"Which won't be long, if you plan to return to the Thunder Ninja Academy to teach the kids again the moment we finish our mission with Mystic Force. So take the opportunity now and enjoy the wonder of flight."

"Now you make me wish I have a camera at this point." Blake added jokingly, and Hunter unclipped his belt buckle.

"Animarium Armor! Red Savage Warrior power up!" He shouted, and at once the falcon shaped armor came out of the buckle to attach to his chest. Shane then activated his own flight mode and flew up into the air, and Hunter decided to join him in the sky.

"Now you Rangers are making me _very_ angry!" Dino Org screamed, and hopped about on the ground in a feeble attempt to catch the two winged warriors. "Wait till I get my claws on you!"

"Not if we get our hands on you first!" Nick replied. He was the only Ranger on the ground at this time. "Code 1! Fire Storm!"

"Animarium Armor, fire!" Hunter added, and at the same time Shane called out 'Ultra Laser!' to release an energy beam in the form of a hawk. Unable to escape from the combined assault of three Red Rangers armed with powerful weaponry, Dino Org promptly blew up in a fiery explosion.

Now it was Master Org's turn to get angry. How could he not, since his latest monster had been destroyed? With a snarl he tapped the ground with his staff, and shook a few Org seeds onto the ashes of his annihilated henchman.

"Oh no, not again." I groaned, and watched with dismay as Master Org used Toxica's incantation to make the monster grow into a 30 story version of himself. "Laura for Cam, Laura for Cam! Send the Zords, old buddy!"

In Ninja Ops, Cam did not hear this SOS for help, because he was, unfortunately for us, sleeping on the couch and snoring loudly. On the pillow next to him sat a fat white teddy bear with a green bowtie and black graduation cap whose rim said 'Wind Ninja Academy Graduate, Class of 2003', and on his falling and rising chest was a little model of the Hurricane Megazord. So when we tapped into his computer, we got no response from the real tech dude, but thankfully his virtual duplicate Cyber Cam was there to answer the call of duty.

"Zords deployed, dudes." He said to us through the morphers. "Have fun destroying that monster. Hey big tall former guinea pig dude," here he waved at Sensei Watanabe, who had just come down the stairs leading into the room, "it looks like your teachers are saving the world once again. Apparently divine intervention rebooted their morphers and reactivated the holographic portals."

Sensei was taken aback by this sudden turn of events, but slowly smiled when he saw his three best teachers form the Thunderstorm Megazord to face Dino Org. "I knew I shouldn't have doubted the Scroll of Destiny's prophecy. I'm surprised, however, to hear that the god Animus has returned."

"He has returned, and is now assisting the Rangers." Cyber Cam answered. "Would you look at that! He draws that bow, and ka-boo-ya! Dino Org's toast…uh no, the guy's regenerated. Now the Mystic Force team has joined the fray. They're joined by the White Sorceress and the Wolf Warrior." Here he pointed to Nick and the others, who had become the Mystic Titans and formed the Titan Megazord. The two then watched as Lianbow himself came in on the back of Catastros, his faithful black steed. Udonna arrived without help as the White Mystic Ranger, and she used one of her little used spells to become a giant in order to assist us in our fight. With so many allies behind them willing to lend a hand, the Mystic Force team had no trouble defeating the Org. With a snarl, Master Org stomped away to formulate another plan, and Lothor too had a hissy fit and left in a huff.

"What time is it?" Dustin could not help but say, and we all shouted 'Celebration time!' back at him before Udonna gave us permission to use Root Core for our party. Beside me, the Thunder Megazord placed one of its hands on my Zord.

"Hey." Hunter could be heard saying. "What about the wedding?"


End file.
